boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
New York Sour
"New York Sour" is the first (season premiere) episode of the fourth season of Boardwalk Empire, and the 37th episode overall. It was written by Executive Producer Howard Korder and directed by Executive Producer Tim Van Patten. It first aired on September 8, 2013. The episode drew 2.38 million US viewers.Kondolojy, Amanda Sunday Cable Ratings: 'Breaking Bad' Wins Night + NFL Countdown 'Dexter', 'Real Housewives of New Jersey' & More, TV by the Numbers, September 10, 2013 Plot Synopsis Following his battle with Gyp Rosetti, Nucky makes a peace offering to Joe Masseria (Ivo Nandi) while working the odds with Arnold Rothstein. While Chalky is busy running the Onyx Club on the Boardwalk, the impulsive Dunn Purnsley (Erik LaRay Harvey) clashes with a booking agent. Fresh-faced Federal Agent Warren Knox arrives in Atlantic City to learn the ropes from Agent Sawicki (Joseph Aniska). Gillian seeks custody of her grandson, Tommy (Brady and Connor Noon), while trying to find a “good” man to keep the Artemis Club afloat. Eli’s college-age son, Willie (Ben Rosenfield), turns to Nucky for career advice. Al Capone enlists his brothers, Frank and Ralph, to help him expand his business in the Chicago suburb of Cicero. Richard Harrow returns to his violent ways. Summary Recap Appearances First Appearances *Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips *Patricia Arquette as Sally Wheet *Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone *Morgan Spector as Frank Capone *Brian Geraghty as Agent Warren Knox Deaths *Agent Stan Sawicki - shot by a booby trap *Elmer Borst - shot by Agent Warren Knox *Dickey Pastor - stabbed to death by Dunn Purnsley *Archie - throat slit by Richard Harrow *Bert - shot by Richard Harrow *Franklin Werner - shot by Richard Harrow Production Cast Starring #Steve Buscemi as Nucky Thompson #Kelly MacDonald as Margaret Thompson (credit only) #Michael Shannon as Nelson Van Alden / George Mueller (credit only) #Shea Whigham as Eli Thompson #Michael Stuhlbarg as Arnold Rothstein #Stephen Graham as Al Capone #Vincent Piazza as Salvatore Charlie "Lucky" Luciano #Michael Kenneth Williams as Chalky White #Anthony Laciura as Eddie Kessler #Paul Sparks as Mickey Doyle #Jack Huston as Richard Harrow #Ron Livingston as Roy Phillips #Jeffrey Wright as Valentin Narcisse (credit only) #and Gretchen Mol as Gillian Darmody Guest Starring #Dominic Chianese as Leander Cephas Whitlock #Anatol Yusef as Meyer Lansky #Brian Geraghty as Agent Knox #Domenick Lombardozzi as Ralph Capone #Ben Rosenfield as William Thompson #Erik LaRay Harvey as Dunn Purnsley #Chris Caldovino as Tonino #Ivo Nandi as Joe Masseria #Wrenn Schmidt as Julia Sagorsky #Greg Antonacci as Johnny Torrio #Stephen DeRosa as Eddie Cantor #Morgan Spector as Frank Capone Co-Starring #Joseph Aniska as Agent Stan Sawicki #Jo Armeniox #Jeremy Bobb #Mark Borkowski as Paul Sagorsky #Tricia Burns #Joseph Anthony Byrd #Johann Carlo as Teresina Capone #Rick Crom #DeWitt Fleming, Jr. #Annika Franklin #Lola Eve Freidenstine as Anne Thompson #Madeline Getty as Nora Thompson #Jared Grimes #Emma Holzer as Edith Thompson #Gene Jones #Maddie Jo Landers #Marcella Lentz-Pope as Mar Capone #Steve Luker #Robert Emmet Lunney #Christopher McLinden #Wade Mylius as Elmer #Tommy Nohilly #Peter Patrikios as Archie #Charlie Plummer as Michael Thompson #James Riordan as Franklin Werner #Andy Schneeflock #Nisi Sturgis as June Thompson #Mary Vanarsdel #Craig Waletzko #Katherine Waterson #Elizabeth Wright #Brandon Zumsteg as Brian Thompson #Chloe Arnold #Maud Arnold #Brittany Engel-Adams #Karida Griffith #Afra Hines #Nicole J. Johnson #Jennifer Jones #Marla McReynolds #Erin Moore #Jae Ponder #Celestine Rae #Jennifer Rias Uncredited #Joseph DiMartino as a Four Deuces Bartender #Steve Garfanti as a Capone bodyguard Music Isham Jones - I'll See You in My Dreams - Nucky gets dressed after sleeping with the showgirl. Everybody Loves My Baby - The showgirls rehearse at the Onyx Club, as well as opening night Reception Memorable Quotes References External links *"New York Sour" on HBO.com *Boardwalk Empire Season 4 on Wikipedia *"New York Sour" on IMDb Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes